Frostreach (DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN)
(Shit how do I change the title) Summary Frostreach is among the northernmost cities that exist on Alternia and is the last magical stopping point before one reaches the Arctic Circle. The city itself is mostly inhabited by magic users, the predominant class being warlocks. Despite their battle-prone nature, or perhaps because of it, the magic users of Frostreach maintain friendly relations with the werebears of the region that are known as Panserbjorn. Residents also keep in contact with nearby werewolf packs who help to alert them when Hunters are found. Hunters are not welcome in the city or any of the surrounding area; those that are found are either killed or enslaved out of fear and distrust. The Citywide Spell Frostreach has had an enchantment on it for centuries that has allowed daemons to manifest as grubs/wrigglers/trolls are brought within the city. No one has really figured it out yet, though they have some vague outlines and ideas. Daemons remain with their trolls even after leaving the city, so many venture to Frostreach simply to discover their Daemon. Daemons Daemons are the unique familiars for the Frostreach magic users. They function the same, except that they are connected to their trolls far deeper than familiars are. Daemons are physical manifestations of a person’s soul. When one feels pain, so does the other and so on and so forth with other sensations. They are the same but also fairly different from each other, with traits that both compliment and clash. Trolls speak with their Daemons regularly and they possess the same intelligence as any troll or human. They talk as trolls do, but usually only to their partners as it is considered rude or awkward to speak with someone who is not their partner unless the situation is dire. Daemons change shape up until a troll reaches puberty. They then “settle” into permanent forms that give insight as to who a troll really is and is like. They are always animals and their color, size, and condition differs as much as the rainbow. The only exception to this is the werebears, who have their souls bound to their armor they craft for themselves to wear in battle. Residents Arktos Simurg, Wevile Raxxor, Icelle Chione, Aurora Ususal, Glacia Eonnah, Wendii Manaha, Kharhu Oshkuj, Faunli Reinin, Caroll Noelle, Damier Claire, Cvtchl Ggwlhg, Monose Sealeo, Marisa Coultr, Lyrial Belaqa, Glaceo Fresah, Iorekk Byrnis, Natasi, Lapras Transp, Erebos Marzan. = Town made by: UH GET BACK TO ME ON THAT = = Current leader: Arktos Simurg, though they also allow the members of the High Council to govern sections of the city. However, Arktos is the Jarl and they all report to them. = = Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLekichJSM_C0xhrtJySOf1cSM39ZfK0hn = = Element: Ice = The Schools of Frostreach The Seven Schools Frostreach has seven major schools, each dedicated the knowledge of different aspects of the sky and mountains * School of Light and Darkness * Warlocks Academy * College of Cloud and Rain * Academy of Wind * Institute of Forest * School of Earth * Institute of Ice and Snow The 14 Minor Academies Edit Besides the seven most important schools, Frostreach has 14 smaller institutions, most focusing on very specific branches of magic. * Academy of Gems * Academy of Werebeasts * Academy of Dawn * Academy of Sea * Academy of Dusk * Academy of Fog * Academy of Gloom * Academy of Tundra * Academy of Hailstones * Academy of Lightning * Academy of Sleet * Academy of Squall * Academy of Thunder * Academy of Whirlwind Geography Frostreach is situated in the freezing tundra and northern forests, with the city itself being built into the mountain and extending deep into the earth. The forests surrounding the city are teeming with dangerous creatures and werewolf packs not welcoming to outsiders. Still, there are multiple trade routes that lead to the mountain stronghold, though it is well traveled by bandits. Unconfirmed Headcanons Insert headcanons here